


Come in, or leave.

by kai_fawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desk Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_fawn/pseuds/kai_fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a horny brat who loves his Heichou lots.<br/>(Don't take this fic too serious it is filled with stupid jokes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in, or leave.

Eren had been pacing in front of the corporals office, debating if he should knock. Suddenly the door swung open startling Eren. “Levi Heichou!” He said saluting in reflex. “What are you doing Eren? If you want to come in, come in, or leave.”

“Ah, y-yes sir.” He entered the room and Levi closed the door behind them. Eren stood still in the middle of the room as Levi sat down again in his office chair, only a desk and a few steps separating them now. “So, what do you want, brat?” Eren was playing with one of the belts on his legs staring at the ground before he looked the corporal in the eyes. Blushing lightly he walked closer to the corporal until he bent over the desk with one knee, grabbed the shorter male by his cravat and smashed their lips together. It didn’t take long before the corporal reacted deepening the kiss. Eren climbed over the desk not breaking their kiss and took place on Levi’s lap, one leg at either side of him. Levi licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and Eren granted him that quickly. Opening his mouth to let their tongues collide with a heated battle for dominance he gave up fast and let the shorter male explore his mouth. He could already feel Eren’s hard member against his as Eren started to grind their hips together. A single string of saliva still connecting them as Levi broke the kiss. He unbuckled Eren’s belts taking his flaccid cock in his hand and started to slowly pump it. “Ah, Heichou!” Eren moaned loudly as Levi moved his thump over the tip. “Suck.” He said placing two fingers into the taller boy’s open hanging mouth to coat them.

When he thought they were slick enough he moved his fingers to Eren’s hole. He propped in one finger making Eren slightly jerk back. Levi moved his other hand on Eren’s left butt cheek pulling him closer on his lap. He put in another finger and slowly started to scissor him earning a dragged out moan from the boy on his lap. “Aaaaahh…h-Heichouuu.” Levi moved his head so he could whisper into Eren’s ear. “Don’t you Heichou me.” Levi pulled out his fingers making Eren moan in annoyance before he stood up, pushing eren on his desk. He unbuckled his own belt hissing as the cold air touched his fully erect cock-Rocket.(wow) Eren stared at him, cheeks blood orange peached. He moved to touch his own dick but his hand got slapped away by the corporal. Levi bend over him giving a quick lick over the base of his cock, eren whimper softly. He moved his hand to open one of the drawers in his desk and took a small bottle out of it. He poured the contents over his dick, smearing it with a few jerks before swinging Eren’s legs around his middle. Eren could feel the tip of Levi’s dick nudging at his glory hole. He gasped which turned into a moan as levi suddenly thrusted into him. “Erennn, you’re so tight.” He slapped the boy’s hips repetitive against his as he thrusted roughly. Eren moaned loudly as he moved his arms around Levi’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. His moans got muffled by their tongues wildly moving against each other. He moved one of his hands from Eren’s hips to the boy’s throbbing erection, bits of pre-cum leaking out. He used it as lube and started to jerk in rhythm with the thrusts. Eren broke the kiss panting for air at the sudden rush of pleasure. He could feel the boy tighten around him and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was also at his climax . “L-levi.. I’m gonnaah..ahh!” Eren came loudly over his chest and shortly after that Levi came inside Eren with a low grunt, riding out his orgasm. Eren’s arms fell limply at his side as Levi pulled out and bits of cum leaked out of him. Levi

buckled his belt back on and redid his cravat. “Clean yourself up, brat.” He said leaving his office with Eren a mess on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request for a friend while we waited for the train, and was all meant as a joke. Anyway I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
